


No Getting Away

by VoidWalksAmongYou



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Debatable Aftercare, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, excessive cum, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidWalksAmongYou/pseuds/VoidWalksAmongYou
Summary: There's no escape until the beast gets what it wants.
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Felix Richter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	No Getting Away

He’s not gonna let this happen, he’s not dying like this. Barbed wire springs from under his feet. He’s close behind him, he can hear the blade dig into the floor, and a trench opens as it splits the ground. Blood leaked out of his side, providing an easy trail to follow. As he threw himself over a window, a hand reached out, tugging him backward by his coat. He threw it off, not letting it weigh him down. He kept running, not even looking behind himself. He knew what was there. As he runs, an orange glyph appears on the floor, and he hears the beast pull up his sword. A construct reached out of the floor, knocking him to the floor with a terrible scream. He could hear the faint hum of the hatch just feet away, just down the hallway. He pulled in his strength, crawling towards it. He knew he wasn’t going to make it, but he was hopeful. And desperate. Pyramidhead stepped closer, finding pleasure that Felix thought he could escape. He stepped over him, slamming his knife into the floor just in front of Felix’s head. He flinched as it slammed in front of him. “P-p-l-please… I’m… so close…” The beast standing over him picked him up. Felix winced. He thought he would be dead, he could have so easily killed him. He doesn’t bother struggling, there isn’t a point. He is dragged into the basement, and just accepted that he wasn’t getting out of there alive. He gets thrown onto the floor, surprising to him, as he was expecting to be placed on one of the damned hooks. He gathers his strength as the monster looks at him, and he stands himself up. The beast steps towards him, grabbing him by his neck. He struggles against the grasp, but realizes he has no chance of getting him to let him go.

The Pyramidhead pushes him against the wall, struggling against the grip, but without effort. He gasps for air, trying to breathe against the grip. The monster drops his Great Knife, and lets Felix to the ground. He catches his breath, resting on the floor, struggling. As he did so, he heard fabric being removed, and watched it hit the floor. He was scared to look up, not knowing what to expect. He slowly brings up his head, trying to avoid looking, but he couldn’t resist. It was longer than his entire head. He stumbled back, looking up at the beast, terrified. He quivered, and almost just gave up. That thing isn’t fitting in him without massive pain or death. The monster reached down, and pulled Felix to his knees, and shoved his cock towards him. Felix pulled off his clothes, still terrified. He opened his mouth, slowly trying to fit it inside. It could barely get in, hurting to an immense amount. By the time it reached the back of his throat, he wasn’t even halfway to the base. It tasted terrible, of blood and cum. It went further, deep into his throat. A bulge grew in his throat, blocking his airway. He pulled back, desperately trying to not choke to death on his dick. He fell to his side, breathing heavy. Blood coated his throat, having been damaged from the size.

He couldn’t take it again, he would surely die if he did. But Pyramidhead didn’t understand, didn’t care. He simply grabbed him again, and flipped him to his stomach. He pushed Felix’s head into the ground, holding that with one hand, and moving to explore Felix with the other. He took his other hand, leaving Felix’s head, and pulled apart Felix’s cheeks, revealing his hole. He removed a glove, and shoved three of his fingers into Felix, bringing a scream, and moans to follow. It already felt wonderful, but it would soon turn to pain, as he feared the entrance of the beast’s cock. The fingers slid out, and something new teased his hole. The tip of his cock began to touch Felix’s hole, and then, began to push in. Completely dry except the spit left on from Felix’s mouth and throat. As it pushed in, Felix crumbled, unable to even hold himself up from the pleasure and pain brought from his cock. It pushed deeper, four inches, five inches, six inches. And went further, the beast letting out ungodly sounds, the Felix could only interpret to be pleasure. As it went, a bulge grew in Felix’s stomach, and he couldn’t believe that there was more, or that his body could handle it. The beast had yet to even begin pumping, first testing Felix to see if he would die from it. After what felt like almost forever, Felix felt the hair of Pyramidhead’s balls touch against his legs, then, the skin of them. It slapped against him, deafening, almost. It was the sound he waited for, as he knew it couldn’t get worse. At least he hoped so. 

Then, he felt it pull away. Slowly, it moved back, and then, his cock slammed into Felix with no remorse or hesitation, setting a brutal pace that he couldn’t fight. It pushed deep, always feeling deeper than Felix could believe. Every time his balls slammed against Felix’s ass, he moaned, a finishing touch to his treatment. Tears began to stream from his eyes, feeling the pain sting through the pleasure. It kept going, seemingly never gathering enough pleasure from Felix. It slammed into him once again, filling Felix with pleasures he could never believe. Adrenaline and pleasure covered the pain he felt, overwhelming him for the time. Felix grabbed his own dick, having forgotten it even existed. He tried to jack off, but in mere seconds he came, covering himself and the floor in cum. Pyramidhead seemed to find it entertaining, as the beast reached down and grabbed Felix’s dick, fitting the entire thing in one hand, something it couldn’t even do with its own. Pyramidhead’s touch and continued pleasuring forced more cum from Felix, flowing from his cock consistently, not seeming to end. 

Then, Felix felt something change with the beast. It was going to cum, he just didn’t know what it would be like. He felt it release, cum flowing through his body. He tried to pull himself up, hard with everything in him, but as he did, cum leaked out from even his throat, dripping out of his mouth, enough to make himself drop back to the ground. The beast managed to pull its dick out, and flip Felix over, cum still pouring, and covered his face, stomach, everything with cum. It felt like he was doused in it, which, to be fair, almost his entire body was drenched. He didn’t know something could even output that much. Felix laid there, he couldn’t muster the strength to move, and the beast looked over him. He managed to move an arm and wipe his eyes off, able to open them and see. It had begun to jack itself off, allowing Felix a moment to rest. As he slowly mustered strength, he tried to put his clothes back on, struggling the entire time. The monster was still going when he had gotten everything on, and Felix realized he hadn’t even cleaned most of the cum, and that he could feel it on him. Everywhere. He tried to crawl, completely unable to stand, and could barely move. He was lucky he got on clothes. Then, this leg was grabbed, and he was pulled back. It flipped him over again, making Felix look at him as he did it. The monster let out a sound, and cum flowed once again. It covered his clothes, staining and soaking in. Pyramidhead didn’t care, he just kept going. 

Then, the monster knelt, his dick touching Felix, but it didn’t want more. Not now, atleast. But Felix also wasn’t leaving. The monster picked him up, and sat him against a wall. The Great Knife rested near, and the beast grabbed it as he left Felix. He was giving him time to relax and recover. He decided his clothes weren’t much help with anything, and threw them off again. What a waste of time. He kept on his underwear, under the excuse of modesty, but it wasn’t doing anything major. The monster on the other side of the room had put its clothing back on, his dick seeming to vanish among it. Felix pushed himself up, standing up, and hobbling, trying to keep standing. He only made it a few feet before he fell against the floor, trembling, and near unable to stand, laying at the creature’s feet. He dropped his blade and picked Felix back up, careful with both hands, and put him back against the wall, grabbed his blade, and walked out. Felix waited for a few minutes, and Pyramidhead returned with Felix’s coat, and put it beside him. Maybe he’d get more soon, something more to wear than what he had.

“Th-Thank you…”

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing a fic, criticism welcome!


End file.
